Fifty plus
by PuncturedButterfly
Summary: [YoruSuì] 50 words centered around Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng. *** This is my try on the set of 50 words from Team YoruSoi's forum that was published by CaptainYoruichi.


[A/N:] Hey everyone! I'm new on this site and this small challenge serves as my first entry. I've been reading a lot here and I think maybe it's time for me to actually publish something as well. So here we go ;-)

I don't have a beta nor very much experience with the mechanics yet, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless ^^ Oh, and in case my choice of words or my use of tense seem weird to you - please don't hate me for it, English is not my first language :-P

Last but not least: As you can see in the summary, the set is from Team YoruSoi's forum and not from me. I also don't own Bleach or its characters and it's a shame. I know.

* * *

**#01 - Comfort**

It had always amazed her how easily her Little Bee could comfort her with her smile only, even when she didn't even say a word.

**#02 - Kiss**

Yoruichi had often noticed how her entire body trembled when she was unusually close to her Little Bee; anticipated if she should just bend down and steal a kiss from her.

**#03 - Soft**

She remembered how last night, her Little Bee's warm palms rested against her back and felt so soft like the most expensive velvet.

**#04 - Pain**

And she remembered how much pain she had felt in her chest when her Little Bee told her that she would always be there to comfort her, even though Yoruichi knew she could never do the same for her for Suì-Fēng just wouldn't let her.

**#05 - Potatoes**

It was funny when they had spent the day at the Shōten because it was raining like mad outside and there had been a food fight between them, with the potatoes ending splashed up against the wall.

**#06 - Rain**

She always liked to remember the days when she sat on her windowsill, staring out into the grey curtain of rain and waiting for the soft knocks on the door, knowing that her Little Bee had arrived.

**#07 - Chocolate**

And when she first introduced her Little Bee to hot chocolate, she had a surprised look on her beaming face, seeing how Suì-Fēng's eyes went wide with the sweet taste making contact with her mouth.

**#08 - Happiness**

When someone would have asked Yoruichi a couple of years ago about why she didn't seem happy at all, she would have just smiled sadly, with her golden eyes breaking, and said that she lost her happiness somewhere a century ago.

**#09 - Telephone**

Yoruichi remembered how she had dragged her Little Bee along into one of the stores where they sold mobile phones, justifying her rushing with saying that she just wanted to make sure Suì-Fēng would "finally get a freaking telephone" so that they could talk whenever she wanted to.

**#10 - Ears**

And she laughed now when she thought back to the day when she had panicky put her hands over her blushing Little Bee's ears when one of the drunkards of her bodyguards had burst out loudly about how to make a woman curl her toes in pleasure, not wanting to stain the young girl's innocence with such smut.

**#11 - Name**

When her mind drifted back to their marvelous wedding, she imagined how stupid she must have looked when the parson asked her if she wanted to take "Fēng Shāolíng" as her spouse, the name still sounding so foreign to her ears.

**#12 - Sensual**

Yoruichi remembered how she had fought hard to bite back a growl when her eyes fell upon her Little Bee's delicate hips - inducing sensual feelings -, even when it was in the midst of grim battle.

**#13 - Death**

She also remembered how it had felt like all temperature would leave her body when she saw Baraggan, death itself, slowly approaching her battered Little Bee, with her not being able to do anything.

**#14 - Sex**

And how after the battle, against all advice from Kisuke, she had gone off to see her and made beautiful love to her, whispering under soft sobs how she loved her madly.

**#15 - Touch**

After that they hadn't seen each other for some time, being busy with working their ways through the mess the war had produced, but when they had some down time again and went to see one another, Yoruichi could still remember how wonderful the sweet touch of her Little Bee's soft lips against her own had felt.

**#16 - Weakness**

Most people thought that the heir to the clan of the Shihōin, former Captain of the Second Division and Commander of the Onmitsukidō as well as renowned Goddess of Flash, had no weakness; however, she proved them all wrong when she got down on her knee and asked the meek daughter of Fēng to marry her for she would not survive any longer in this life if she didn't.

**#17 - Tears**

There was only one time ever, when she had felt herself burst with happiness while her Little Bee had her head buried into her chest, her tears not seeming to stop anytime soon - that was after she had proposed her request of marriage.

**#18 - Speed**

And once again, Yoruichi glanced back into the forest with a big smile, sensing that her Little Bee was slowly catching up to her lunatic speed.

**#19 - Wind**

And she enjoyed every minute, chasing after the morning sun with her Little Bee by her side, running even faster than the wind.

**#20 - Freedom**

As soon as she got away from her boring office, Yoruichi brushed off all the assistants and headed straight to her Little Bee's quarters to pick her up for training, knowing perfectly well that with them everything was work, but with her it was freedom.

**#21 - Life**

When Yoruichi sat on the couch in the Shōten, her Little Bee snuggled up to her, she often didn't pay any attention to the movie they were watching and instead just wondered about how on earth she could have called her bleak existence without Suì a life at all.

**#22 - Jealousy**

Yoruichi sat in the dark room and glanced up the stairs to listen closely if maybe Suì-Fēng would get over it and come to bed with her, not pleased with her current status at all; after a while of deafening silence, she curled up inside the sheets and mentally cursed herself for shamelessly flirting with that guy on the bar tonight, trying to tease out some jealousy of her Little Bee, and now having to sleep on the couch alone.

**#23 - Hands**

She stifled away the small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth when she felt lithe fingers hesitantly entangling themselves with her own, knowing that it took her Little Bee a lot to actually show a little affection in public, even if they were just holdings hands.

**#24 - Taste**

Even though she tried to suppress it, a deep groan escaped her lips and she forced her Little Bee to open up her mouth a bit more so that she could get a better taste of her.

**#25 - Devotion**

She had always been flattered when even after all those years her Little Bee's undying devotion showed through again, but when she saw her taking that blade to the gut for her, she feared that this devotion might someday possibly separate them from one another for forever.

**#26 - Forever**

Even if it sounded childish and cliché but Yoruichi hoped that somehow God would let her know that their story would have a happy ending as in those fairytales, because then she wouldn't have to worry if they would be together forever.

**#27 - Blood**

Yoruichi always had a bitter taste in her mouth whenever Suì-Fēng had promised her that one day she would shed her own blood in order to protect her, but when she finally saw the red flowing from her body, she felt her whole world spin.

**#28 - Sickness**

It was amusing to see the girl sneezing and bed-stricken from her sickness, defeated by a simple flu, when not even the strongest and most terrifying of opponents could beat her.

**#29 - Melody**

There was only one melody Yoruichi had brought with her to the World of the Living after their great escape; that was the quiet beat of that buzzing that always mysteriously occurred when her Little Bee was around.

**#30 - Star**

Yoruichi would often think back to the warm summer nights in which she and her Little Bee had laid in the grass under the starry night sky above, counting fireflies and silently making wishes when they saw a bright flaming shooting star passing by.

**#31 - Home**

As always, Yoruichi didn't feel any better when she stepped out of the rain and into the warmth of the Shōten, having a feeling that even though this was the place she lived in now, it wasn't quite home.

**#32 - Confusion**

She could clearly remember the priceless look on Suì-Fēng's face when the girl expressed utter confusion about why Yoruichi would insist on buying hand-cuffs for her exclusive interrogation training and suddenly felt dirty.

**#33 - Fear**

It took her a long time to actually realize that her primal fear laid not in failing to make sure that her Little Bee was okay while fighting big monsters and bad guys, but rather that one day she herself would be the one doing the most and deepest harm to the girl.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Even if it had always given her chills of power when she was practicing with the lightning and thunder of Shunkō, she knew they were nothing in comparison to the shivers she would get when she was finally home getting close with her Little Bee.

**#35 - Bonds**

It was nerve-stretching like a high-wire act spending everyday here in the World of the Living and holding on to the now fragile connection when she didn't know if her Little Bee had cut off the bonds already.

**#36 - Market**

There was a sick excitement stuck in her stomach every time they went to the market, hoping she could find out if there was anything her Little Bee would want just to get it as soon as possible and surprising her with it later.

**#37 - Technology**

Technology sure was as impressive as it was a blessing to the humans; but it just couldn't build a brand new heart, for hers was bashed and lost for the fact that she had left it behind before their betrayal with the one person it had always belonged to completely.

**#38 - Gift**

It was a small but pleasant memory, but Yoruichi always cherished the thought of the blushing Suì-Fēng screwing up her courage to finally give her the gift she bought for their first Valentine's Day.

**#39 - Smile**

Even though her grip was fierce and the struggling of the young woman was keeping her busy, when Yoruichi fell down that cliff of Sōkyoku together with her Little Bee, the wind ruthlessly tearing on their clothing, she felt a smile creeping up on her face for like the first time in a long while.

**#40 - Innocence**

When young Suì blushed furiously as to why the hell Yoruichi was playing dirty card games with the other guards instead of doing her paper work and shoved the woman into her office to finish it already, Yoruichi played with the thought of shushing her and making her join the round - but as much as she really wanted to, she just couldn't bring herself to steal away that pure innocence with filthy card games like Strip Poker.

**#41 - Completion**

Even though she thought it impossible, Yoruichi was always re-reminded of how perfect the completion of her soul felt whenever she was able to hold her Little Bee tightly in her arms.

**#42 - Clouds**

And when the weather was nice and she felt lazy in the summer heat, Yoruichi would always grab young Suì and take her along to the vast grasslands behind the ramparts of Rukongai - to look up to the clouds in the sky and once more find a cloud-shaped cat play with a could-shaped bee.

**#43 - Sky**

Oftentimes lately she felt her heart rate rise dramatically while staring at her Little Bee's toned back, trying to peek around her small body to actually see what was in front of it and when she got caught and lost within that steely and not to mention angry gaze of the young woman, she always wondered how her surprised eyes could be even wider than the sky.

**#44 - Heaven**

Looking back at all that had happened to all of them, Yoruichi was certain that it had been a rocky road, but when Suì-Fēng finally chose not to hesitate anymore and instead kissed her with all the force held up inside that tiny frame, she knew that she finally reached heaven.

**#45 - Hell**

But she also knew that should she ever lose what she had just gained, the next time she blinked she would find herself falling into a bottomless black hell.

**#46 - Sun**

Her Little Bee had always said how her eyes looked like the sun and concluding that all the beautiful things in the world needed the sun to grow and bloom, she decided to never avert her gaze from her Little Bee anymore for she wanted not to miss any second of the young girl turning into a beautiful woman.

**#47 - Moon**

And in reverse, Yoruichi had once told Suì-Fēng how her eyes reminded her of the moon and knowing that the sun and the moon were destined to be together, always chasing after the other, she knew that they too belonged together.

**#48 - Waves**

The heat on the beach was defeating and almost everybody laid there sweating and breathing in some fresh air or diving into the cool waves of the ocean; almost everybody, except for Yoruichi, who was very busy not to drool at the sight of the also sweating Suì-Fēng.

**#49 - Hair**

Now, when she was all alone in her room in the Shōten, reminiscing about the long gone times with her Little Bee, Yoruichi remembered the faint scent of jasmine in Suì-Fēng's jet-black hair and how she often slipped into her room at night to nuzzle her nose into her dark tresses and inhale that sweet fragrance before going to bed herself.

**#50 - Supernova**

Just like Suì-Fēng had once sworn to protect her forever, Yoruichi had also silently made the vow to die in her place, knowing that if she could save her most precious from cruel fate, she would gladly take that dive - and dissipate into nothingness with her undying love visible for everyone in a million bright glimmering shards for a second, just like a supernova.


End file.
